


Lust in the Freezing Night

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Loneliness, Masturbation, Nudity, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lonely, Wendy can't get Bebe out of her head as she tries to fall asleep on a freezing winter night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust in the Freezing Night

Thoughts swam in her head. Thoughts Wendy Testaburger tried to resist. She needed sleep desperately, yet here she was, wide awake at one in the morning on a school night. Why was it that every night, Wendy was stricken with a deep and mournful yearning to be with her best friend of the same sex? Wendy lay on her side, in bed, hugging a large pillow rather tightly, even grinding her teeth and softly moaning to herself at times. She wished that she was in bed cuddling with Bebe Stevens, her best friend and a growing love interest. Wendy couldn’t explain why she felt what she did for Bebe. She wasn’t a lesbian, at least that’s not what she thought. All Wendy could do was chalk it up to her having fallen in love with a best friend because that friend was always there for her. And Bebe was certainly beautiful as well. Wendy only grew more awake and more aroused as she imagined Bebe’s curly blonde hair, beautiful face, and amazing body.

It was freezing outside and icicles hung from the window next to Wendy’s bed. A foot of snow or perhaps more was on the ground outside from a typical winter storm that had hit South Park just a few days ago. The air in Wendy’s room was cold and dry, but Wendy felt warm and moist, snuggled beneath warm blankets and warm pajamas. Wendy sighed, wanting badly to be with Bebe, whom she knew to be straight. And therein lied the sorrow. Wendy would never feel Bebe’s body romantically pressed against her, would never be kissed, would never be swept off her feet or sweep Bebe off her feet. They were always to be just friends. Wendy didn’t want to get herself upset and be up all night crying. Sleep was imperative on school nights, so she did the one thing she knew would calm her down after she was done.

Wendy sat up and pushed her pillows and blankets back against the head of her bed. She sat up against them, leaning back and relaxed her head on the top pillow. She glanced over out the window, at the majestic night glowing in the snow before closing her eyes and imagining herself with Bebe. Wendy spread her legs and stuck her hand down her pajama bottoms, rubbing herself, getting ready to feel good. She pictured Bebe during their trip to the beach that most recent summer. She remembered Bebe had worn a bikini and it was the closest she had ever been to seeing her best friend naked. She remembered how perfect, smooth and soft Bebe’s skin had been over almost her entire body. And the few freckles that dotted Bebe’s skin on her back just made her more alluring and beautiful to Wendy.

Wendy removed her pajama bottoms and the cold air in the room gave her a mild shock, but she continued undeterred as she began feeling herself inside with her middle finger, imagining pulling Bebe in for a tight, wet kiss. Wendy rubbed up and down on herself as she thought of removing Bebe’s clothes, removing her underwear to expose all that was tender. She thought of holding Bebe’s nude body and kissing her neck, going down to her breasts, then ever lower. Wendy rubbed three of her fingers over her private area in a circular motion, breathing a bit more heavily now. She thought of Bebe responding to her in a way she could only dream of, kissing her all over, removing her clothes, their bodies becoming one in every possible. Wendy removed her pajama shirt, exposing her now naked body to the cold air in room as the thought of Bebe kept her warm. Wendy touched herself harder as she thought of Bebe groping her bare ass and kissing her neck. She used her free hand to play with one of her breasts as she imagined Bebe doing the same. She groped at her own breast and then circled her thumb over her nipple, which was hard from the cold air. Wendy played with all her sensitive parts and moaned.

Wendy achieved orgasm with a quiet moan of Bebe’s name, taking care not to make enough noise to wake her parents down the hall. She laid there for a moment allowing herself to become calm and sleepy. Then she reorganized her pillows and pulled her blanket over herself, still nude. She returned to hugging her pillow, imagining that she was cuddling Bebe after having made love to her. Only then was she finally able to fall peacefully asleep. Peacefully only for that night, for tomorrow she would have to face what she couldn’t have at South Park High.


End file.
